


New Found Independence

by abigail89



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a somewhat less-than-legal passport, Ichabod Crane now has the means to establish himself, and procures something he's always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Found Independence

**Author's Note:**

> Immediately follows the final scene with Ichabod & Abbie in 02x03 "Root of All Evil". And relates to an earlier fic, "Familiar".

"So, Lieutenant, what say you? Should I keep it?"

Abbie Mills regards the counterfeited British passport in Ichabod's hand, then looks into his face. "As an officer of the law, it is my sworn duty to confiscate any and all fake identity papers. It wasn't issued by a legitmate governmental agency." 

She watches as Crane's face fall slightly in disappointment and resignation. She knows he knows it too; he's a stickler for doing things correctly, rightly, legally. He shouldn't keep the damn thing, but after months of not being able to even buy a glass of wine in this dump of a tavern, he is elated that he can. "However--"

"My thoughts exactly," Crane says, leaning in, excited. "The truth of the matter is no one in any governmental agency is going to believe the circumstances of my existence, so this little piece of illegal proof of identity has provided me with the means of my own independence!"

He downs the wine in one long gulp, and holds the glass up. "My dear woman!" he says to the waitress passing by. "Please bring me another."

"You got it, mister," she says with a smile.

He turns back to Abbie and has that Oh-My-God-Look-What-I-Just-Did! look. She knows this could be the start of a whole new chapter in Crane's newly resurrected life. But...

"Now, look, Crane," she says, adopting her Lt. Mills voice, "I'm willing to overlook this bit of deception because it will make life so much easier for you. However, after your visa is up, we will do it the legit way. You'll have to apply for an extension with the British consulate and all that. All right?"

Crane gives her a curt nod. "I will accede to your demand."

The waitress places a full glass of wine before him. "Enjoy."

"Yes, I shall," he replies. "So, to a new life?" He picks up the wine.

Abbie picks up her beer and touches the glass to his. "A documented life."

They drink. Abbie finishes her beer, while Crane sips at his wine just like the refined Oxford don that he is.

"Oh, I nearly forgot," he says. He pulls out an envelope from his coat's inner pocket. "This came today. It has my name on it and it's from something called 'Con-Ed'. Quaint, but puzzling."

Abbie takes the envelope from him and opens it. "It's the power bill for the cabin. I had the account put in your name, but the money is being withdrawn from my banking account since I'm putting your 'fee' there."

Crane sighs. "Yet another reason for me to thank you."

Abbie holds up her hand. "No need to go there. I mean, what were you going to do? You don't have a bank account. Though, now with the passport, you could open one."

Crane looks at her, incredulous. "What? I could have a bank account?"

"I think so."

He picks up the Con-Ed bill and sees his name on it, with the address of the cabin underneath it. "Goodness. I have an address. In America."

"Yep. You are a resident of Sleepy Hollow."

Crane stares at the piece of paper for a few more seconds. Then, he lifts his head, eyes wide. "Then that means..." He finishes off the wine in two gulps, and rises. "Lieutenant, may I trouble you for a ride?"

"Sure," she replies, standing. "Where are we going?"

*~*

"There you go," the older woman says, handing him the white card. "You're official now."

Crane takes the library card and looks at it reverently. "I have so needed this. Thank you."

"I look forward to seeing you often, Mr. Crane."

He smiles. "And you shall."

Crane turns and takes off for the stacks; Abbie follows him down the aisle with the history books. She can practically feel him vibrating with excitement. "What? Getting tired of using mine?"

Crane doesn't answer for a moment. "Miss Mills, you have been more than patient with me, and generous with your time and energy and library card. But since I had the means of procuring one of my own, I decided to . . .get it while the getting was good."

Abbie laughs. "You just used a 20th century aphorism."

"Yet more evidence of my intellectual and moral decline since waking up." He pulls one book, then another from the shelf below. "I believe these will continue my education on American history." He shows her the books.

"Ah, the Civil War. And a biography of Benjamin Franklin. Great. Can't wait to hear how the writer got everything wrong about him."

He walks smartly to the circulation desk where he presents his books and his newly minted card to the same librarian. "If your knowledge of Franklin is any proof of just how wrongly he has been remembered, then yes, I shall find much fault."

They return to Abbie's car, get in, and she starts it up. "You'll be asking me to teach you how to drive before long, eh, Crane?"

He smiles to himself. _If only she knew...._


End file.
